poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooh Bear and Madeline
Pooh Bear and Madeline is the upcoming Pooh film taking place after Christopher Robin, to be the first Pooh film not to be distributed by Disney, to be distributed by Trinity Entertainment Motion Pictures Studios, produced by Franklin Entertainment, Rideback, Reboot Disney Studios, and Greenlit Pictures, have 2-D/flash/traditional/hand-drawn animation by Copernicus Studios, Bardel Entertainment, Snipple Animation Studios, Hornet Inc., Titmouse Inc., Big Jump Entertainment, and Slap Happy Cartoons; and released in the 2020s. Plot Taking place after Christopher Robin, Christopher Robin was replaced by his daughter, Madeline, playing with Pooh Bear and his friends, while her mother is pregnant for another girl. Cast * Ian McKellen as Pooh * Chris O'Dowd as Tigger * Bill Nighy as Owl * Eric Idle as Rabbit * Gina Rodriguez as Kanga * Ramone Hamilton as Roo * Evan Kishiyama as Lumpy * Jonathan Banks as Eeyore * Kunal Nayyar as Piglet * Ewan McGregor as Christopher Robin * Hayley Atwell as Evelyn Robin * Dayci Brookshire as Madeline Robin * Kara Hoffman as Kessie * Ben Kingsley as the Narrator Production Trinity Entertainment Motion Pictures Studios announces Reboot Disney Studios after making A Little Bit of Hal Hackady, TEMPS's first fully live-action film. DeVon Franklin has plans to make Reboot Disney Studios films based on Amphibia, Winnie the Pooh, Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, Dave the Barbarian, a film series based on the Teacher's Pet TV show, Jake Long, Phineas & Ferb, Milo Murphy's Law and so on. During pre-production, it was announced that Ewan McGregor and Hayley Atwell will reprise their roles as Christopher and Evelyn Robin, while Ben Kingsley is hired as a narrator. In March 2021, it was announced that Ian McKellen will voice Pooh, as Dayci Brookshire will voice Madeline Robin. A week later, it was announced that Chris O'Dowd, Bill Nighy, Eric Idle, Gina Rodriguez, Ramone Hamilton, Evan Kishiyama, Jonathan Banks, Kunal Nayyar, and Kara Hoffman as the roles of Tigger, Owl, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Lumpy, Piglet, and Kessie. Credits * Directed by: Aaron Horvath * Produced by: Darla K. Anderson, Alex Borstein, Roy Conli, DeVon Franklin, Dan Lin * Screenplay by: Christopher Jenkins and Evan Spiliotopolis * Story by: Erica Luttrell * Based on the books and characters by A.A. Milne * Starring: Ian McKellen, Chris O'Dowd, Bill Nighy, Eric Idle, Gina Rodriguez, Jonathan Banks, Kunal Nayyar * Music by: Klaus Badelt * Edited by: Ahren Shaw * Production Companies: Franklin Entertainment, Rideback, Reboot Disney Studios, Greenlit Pictures * Distributed by: Trinity Entertainment Motion Pictures Studios New Lyrics Replacing the Old Theme Back in the Hundred Acre Wood, where Madeline Robin plays You'll find the enchanted neighborhood, of Madeline's modern days A donkey named Eeyore is her friend, with Kanga and little Roo, and Tigger too! There's Rabbit and Piglet, and there's Owl, so Madeline has something to do A Heffalump named Lumpy is a friend of Roo, they're best friends forever, that's true. There's Kessie taking good care of Owl, but most of all Winnie the Pooh. Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh, tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff He's Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh, willy, nilly, silly ol' bear Soundtrack * Winnie the Pooh (New Theme) * Up, Down, Touch the Ground - Ian McKellen * The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers - Chris O'Dowd * The Name Game (from Pooh's Heffalump Movie) - Ramone Hamilton and Evan Kishiyama * Cute Couple - Dayci Brookshire and Kara Hoffman * Who Can It Be Now? - Men at Work * Back in Black - AC/DC * High Hopes - Doris Day * Say It Ain't So - Weezer * Your Heart Will Lead You Home - Ed Sheeran Category:Films Category:Movies